Prior art terminal connectors typically have an outer metal housing and a front panel attached to the front face thereof. The front panel is disposed at an opening to provide protection and shielding effects. To achieve a good grounding effect, the panel is further provided with resilient fingers so that when the connector is installed in a computer it can firmly contact with the computer enclosure, FIG. 1 shows such a typical prior art connector structure. However, the connector structure design, in which the panel (2) is machined to have a slit skirt, is detrimental to the coupling strength between the front panel (2) and the connector body (1). Furthermore, the way of using raised corners of a panel as contacting means also bring inconvenience to the assemblage of connectors.
In view of the above drawbacks, the primary object of the invention is to provide a novel grounding mechanism used in a terminal connector, in which a specially designed panel having curved resilient tabs is used to enhance the applicability and convenience in use. Now the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.